


Reminder

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Roy Mustang is a lot of things.  Boring isn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binaryalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binaryalchemist/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 3/23/13.

Roy didn’t want to brag, but he knew that he was good in bed.  
  
Better than good, actually.  
  
_Exceptional_ , if you wanted to be accurate.  
  
Unfortunately, at some point during his relationship with Ed, the young man seemed to have forgotten just how lucky he was to be the recipient of Roy Mustang’s special skills.  Roy tried to be nice and give him the benefit of the doubt; when one was getting laid on the regular, no matter how astoundingly well, things were bound to become a little routine.   After all, if a person was able to eat lobster each and every night of their lives, it was likely to lose _some_ of its appeal over time, right?  
  
But to imply that it was boring?  (The sex, not the lobster.)  
  
“I didn’t say it was boring,” Ed insisted as he playfully tweaked Roy’s nipple.  
  
Roy gazed at the blond splayed naked beneath him on the bed.  “You may as well have.”  
  
Ed wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and began grinding against him in an effort to make peace.  “It’s not like you don’t get me off, right?” he asked, sliding his cock alongside Roy’s.  “The day that doesn’t happen is the day you need to worry.”  
  
The thing of it was that Roy wanted to do much more than just get Ed off.  He wanted Ed to beg to be fucked, to make him cry out until he was hoarse.  But apparently, frequent orgasms had caused him to become complacent, and this was absolutely unacceptable as far as Roy was concerned.  
  
It was time for a refresher.  
  
“Oh, Ed,” Roy said with a regretful shake of his head.  “You _really_ need to be careful what you wish for.”  
  
“What do you—?”  
  
Without waiting to hear the rest of the question, Roy flipped Ed over onto his stomach, roughly pinning him down on the mattress. He ignored the yelp and smirked at his lover's backside as it writhed about in protest.  Unable to resist the temptation, Roy gave Ed’s left ass cheek a firm smack, which earned him a smoldering look of rebuke.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
  
Instead of responding, Roy smacked him again, the right cheek this time.  Ed hissed and cursed, ass clenched in defense.  
  
And then he _moaned_.  
  
Okay then.  
  
Encouraged by this new development, Roy swatted Ed’s ass again and again, noting with great pleasure the way that Ed groaned and thrust against the bed each time his hand made contact.  He finally stopped when his partner's rear turned a delightful shade of dark pink.  Ed was going to be sore enough down there by the time he got through with him; Roy saw no need to make it any worse.  
  
Before Ed had a chance to recover, Roy yanked him up to his knees.  While his own cock was begging him to get on with it, he decided that he wasn’t done playing just yet.  So he spread Ed wide and lowered his head—  
  
_“Ahhh!!!”_  
  
— and started licking everything his tongue could reach.  _Everything_.  Ed began to thrash and buck, flesh and automail digits digging into the sheets, and when Roy snaked a hand between his legs and took hold of his cock, he nearly launched himself right out of the bed.  
  
“Fuck!” Ed yelled, hips snapping furiously, repeatedly, driving into Roy’s fist then back onto his tongue.  “Fuck… _Fuck!!!_ ”  
  
Now that was more like it.  Feeling inspired, Roy continued licking and stroking until Ed was wet on both ends and shouting at him to stick it in.  He stopped and snatched the nightstand drawer open, retrieving a small bottle of lube.  He then went to work, one finger, two fingers, three fingers deep, twisting, curling, and stretching until Ed growled at him to hurry the fuck up.  Roy rubbed some lube onto his cock and then pressed it against Ed’s hole, working his way in inch by inch.  His body shuddered in gratitude when he was all the way inside, consumed by so much tightness and warmth.  
  
Roy clenched his teeth and tried to fight the desire to pound away at him, as much as he wanted to.   Instead, he leaned forward and draped himself along Ed’s arched back, and buried his face in a sea of blond hair, waiting for the urge to subside.  Eventually, he started to move, taking his time, slowly rocking in and out of Ed’s body.  Ed pushed back against him with a grunt of frustration, his impatience obvious, but Roy was determined to hold his rhythm.  Besides, this was just as much about reminding Ed exactly how fortunate he was as it was about blowing his load, and Roy was going to make sure that the young man appreciated _every… single… thrust._  
  
Ed struggled underneath him, trying to somehow force him to pick up the pace… then let out an agitated cry when Roy did the unthinkable and pulled out.  
  
“Still bored?” he asked smugly, deliberately sliding his dick between Ed’s cheeks.  
  
“Goddamn it.”  Ed glared at him over his shoulder, his face sweaty and flushed.  “I told you… I… never… said…”  
  
His words became a piercing scream when Roy rammed his way back in.  The older man held on and started fucking him deeply, all the way to the hilt with each forceful thrust… until he pulled out again.  
  
“You asshole!”  
  
Roy grinned as his cock glided between Ed’s legs, long and hard and slick and maddening.  He needed to come in the worst way but Ed’s annoyance was well worth the physical denial.  If not for the fact that seeing Ed like that turned him on so damn much, he would have kept torturing him for hours.  But sadly, he had his limits.  
  
As did Ed.  
  
“Please,” he whispered, trembling as Roy rubbed him in all the right places.  _“Stop stopping.”_ An automail hand banged against the headboard for emphasis.  
  
Roy gazed down at Ed, fingers trailing along the small of his back.  He supposed that he should have some mercy… that, and he _really_ needed to come himself.   He pushed back in, then grabbed Ed by the hair and used it to pull him upright.  
  
“If you stop one more time, I swear I’m never talking to you again,” Ed warned, breathless.  
  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Roy chuckled as he wrapped an arm around him and grabbed his cock.  Ed whimpered and shuddered against him and Roy let his instinct take over.  He began slamming up into Ed as hard and fast as he could, stroking and thrusting until Ed screamed at the ceiling and throbbed in his hand and made a complete and total mess of the bed.  With no more reason to hold back, Roy tightened his grip on Ed’s hips and drove into him one last time, grunting as his orgasm overtook him.  
  
They fell forward and collapsed onto the bed, panting and shuddering.  Eventually, Roy pulled out and flopped over onto his back.  He glanced at Ed, who was still face down in a pillow, and congratulated himself on a job _very_ well done.  
  
After a few minutes, Ed managed to roll onto his side.  “That… that was…”  
  
Roy braced himself for the endless and glowing praise he knew that he deserved.  
  
“… decent.”  
  
Wait... what?  
  
“Decent?”  Roy gaped at him, unable to believe what he just heard.  “What the hell do you mean, decent?”  
  
*****  
  
Ed didn’t want to brag, but he knew that he was good at manipulating Roy.  
  
Better than good, actually.  
  
_Exceptional_ , if you wanted to be accurate.


End file.
